


Much, Much More.

by Dan_the_Wizard01



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Mild Dom/sub undertones, Semi-Explicit sexual content, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_the_Wizard01/pseuds/Dan_the_Wizard01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You want more, Tim?"</p><p>And Jason gave him much, much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much, Much More.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested from my friend, [Ren](https://twitter.com/hernankirk), on Twitter. STORIES is still being written, I am just having a real rough time overall right now, so this was quite a pleasant little break. As always, criticism will gladly be taken!

Simply put, he couldn’t get enough. Red heat pulsated down onto his chest, chasing after Jason’s palms like they were magnets. Fists clenched tight in his lover’s hair, Tim pushed the sharp of the man’s nose closer to his neck. His tongue feels like liquid gold against the ivory skin of his neck, and Tim can’t help the shudder that traces down each notch of his spine. He grips tighter, and coarse palms touch lighter, to his dismay. All he wants is more, more, more. His greed, his lust, it always overcomes him whenever Jason holds him close in the bedroom. All Jason has to do is whisper, in his lowest, huskiest voice, against the shell of his ear a quiet, “hey, babe,” and Tim’s knees would turn to rubber.

Tim usually wasn’t a man for romance, or even sexuality, even. But Jason. Jason did things to him. Jason could give him chills and light his body on fire with just a single touch, His hand, on the small of his back, lips tasting the nape of Tim’s neck, Jason’s eyes drilling into his under the deep lust of his eyelids. He could make Tim sink to his knees with the succinct bark of a command. He could have that young man riddled with desire within a few moments, and hell.

Tim loved it.

Teeth grazed over the sharp angle of Tim’s collarbone and a staccato gasp punctuated the silence of the room. He could feel the chapped smirk curl against skin, leaving a molten mark of adoration on the ivory of his skin. It felt so… Tim was at a loss for words on how good it felt. His legs twitched, knees pulling up some to squeeze at narrow straight of Jason’s hips.

“Like that, Tim?” Jason lulled lowly, mouth never leaving the younger’s skin.

Tim nodded, his dark locks bobbing with the movement of his chin. He licked his lips excitedly when one of the broad palms holding him down by the stomach dipped lower, gliding over his hips, tracing the duvet of his hipbone teasingly, cupping his lower regions expertly. It was like heaven in a single moment, really. As pressure enveloped his loins, Tim couldn’t help the way his half-naked body pressed up tightly to Jason.

He squeezed, and the noiret makes this tiny squeak of a noise. Jason can’t help but grin at the sound that embarrassed Tim so much.

“More, Jason. Please?”

Tim’s voice, though commanding and nearly desperate sounding, was low, quiet. An imploring whisper. He would have been embarrassed at how meek he sounded, but the grasp at the growing arousal in his jeans silenced any of the bashfulness. Jason had him craving more and more of him with every tiny touch.

 “You want more, Tim?”

Tim nodded again, this time with more composure, more dedication, more resolve. Jason’s lips had that effect: lapping, sucking any doubts or nerves from him with a ravishing desire.

And Jason gave him much, much more.


End file.
